


[授权翻译]Awkward/尴尬

by kiy900



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, thominho - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>托马斯搞清楚了他对民浩的感情为何物后就窘迫得不得了——而他不是唯一的知情人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Awkward/尴尬

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Awkward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479352) by [arcticnewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticnewt/pseuds/arcticnewt). 



> Many thanks to arcticnewt for sharing this amazing story with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese! The fic is very very adorable!!!  
> 非常感谢作者Amuly超级棒的文，并且给我授权翻译！本文真的太可爱啦！！！
> 
> 备注：写给一位想看Minho/Thomas甜甜蜜蜜闹尴尬的朋友，祝享用愉快！  
> 译注：译给一位想看傻白甜的朋友，初心只为她www【秀恩爱就应该把我的ID加上去！by十一月末君】
> 
> 译者我很别扭，采用的是全汉译，因此：  
> Minho=民浩 Thomas=托马斯 Newt=纽特 Chuck=查克  
> Minho原书作者表示是韩国名字，并且米诺音译也不完全正确，所以在此用的是以前官方使用过的民浩。  
> 又及  
> 林间空地的少年们有自成一派的行话，所以托马斯一开始听得云里雾里，为了带出效果我也是努力了请不要打我【远目】  
> Shuck=傻客 Shuckin'=傻不啦叽 Slinthead=犯傻or傻帽 ....  
> ……反正就是傻字诀【诶？】

===

托马斯真不知道他们是怎么落到这个境地的——尴尬地和民浩关在一个柜子里，双双避免眼神接触。

等他反应过来他们 **为何** 会沦落到这个超级难堪的姿态，他感觉到自己的脸开始火烧火燎。

—————

托马斯不知道自己究竟是什么时候喜欢上民浩的——因为对方一直都在吸引着他。

只是有一天他突然明白过来了。

他记得那一天。记得民浩向托马斯发起挑战，说要在迷宫里来场友谊赛跑时对方眼睛里闪耀的神采；记得当友谊赛结束后，他一只手臂跨上托马斯肩膀时臂上肌肉的扭动。

**那一刻他突然明白了。**

**他喜欢民浩。**

—————

一切——或者说是托马斯才对——从那刻起开始变得极其尴尬窘迫。

他会避开民浩，走不同的路线进入迷宫，吃饭时回避对话，然后每次觉得再也受不了就硬把纽特或是查克拖进来。

要是他没机会逃跑，他就会说话牛头不对马嘴并且沉默以对，把像样的对答全都吹飞。

—————

“傻客，你有什么收获吗？”

托马斯眨了眨眼，民浩的声音钻入耳内时他失去了注意力。他不肯抬头看。

他是 **不会** 再从他的任务上分——

“托马斯？”

——他原来到底是在 **干什么** 的来着？

“没事吧？”

民浩现在正表情古怪地看着他——他为什么一定要这么——

“没事啊，”托马斯过了几秒之后回答，难堪地眨眨眼揉揉自己的后颈，“你呢？”

当对方回答“都很好”时，民浩向他露出的怪异表情没有消退。

—————

过后，托马斯为自己的笨拙哀叹很久很久。他不应该是机智过人什么的吗？

—————

吃晚饭时也没有任何好转。

“嘿，托马斯——吃完饭想去看一眼地图吗？”民浩吃饭的时候问，转过去面向自己的行者同僚时一边把自己的指关节掰得咔嘣响。

托马斯被嘴里的食物呛着了，急急忙忙咽下去狠狠咳嗽个不停，害得纽特开始偷笑。

“闭嘴，”托马斯边咳嗽边抽着气说，“纽特——闭嘴！”可这只令林间空地的二当家笑得更加厉害。

到此刻，民浩只能窘迫地看着这两个人。

“但是——纽特和我有——呃，”菜鸟一边磕磕巴巴，一边感觉得到自己脸上开始飞红，“有事干，是吧纽特？”

他没等纽特回话就抓起金发男孩的手臂，丢出一句再见开始把他拖走。

—————

“当真，小托？”纽特过后问，被人从食物边拉走时翻着白眼。“ **民浩** ？我倒是也不意外。你这阵子都超窘的。”

“省省，”托马斯回答，翻了个白眼。“讲点我没傻不啦叽不知道的。”

“第一——你的林地话讲得超烂，”托马斯没想到金发男孩纽特有本事能把调子拖得这么长，“第二——民浩知道有哪里不对劲，小托。不过我会摆平的。”

—————

这就是他们如何落到了这个姿态，而托马斯极尽人类可能远离民浩。

即使如此，考虑到纽特用来关住他们的是个 _ **柜子**_ ，也还是贴得好近。

“傻逼纽特，”托马斯开始泄气地咒骂金发男孩，“天杀的傻客，还有他傻不啦叽的瘸腿——究竟一个瘸子是怎么把两个行者关到柜子里的？我要——”

“你还好，托马斯？”民浩抬起头看， **啊靠咧他的脸离托马斯的真的好近，他都可以闻到青草和——**

“很好，很好！我完全没事，就你懂的，在放松——”

“托马斯，我们在一个柜子里。”

一阵红飞过菜鸟的脸颊，他别开眼。“是，这我知道。别犯傻了。”

托马斯剜了个白眼，继续诅咒纽特的名字。“犯傻的二当家，傻不啦叽的金发——”

“唔，所以说你喜欢纽特？都这么明显了，看不出你喜欢的还能是谁——”民浩不说话了，不愿对上托马斯的双眼，“你知道为什么我们会在这里吗？”

“不，不——真不知道！等等——纽特？”托马斯开始疯狂摇头，结果和民浩的头撞在了一块儿，“你呢？”他反问。

他舒了口气——至少民浩没有一点头绪。

—————

“呃，我是说，你老是把他拉到别的地方去，”民浩咕哝，“而且现在你和他说的话比我还多——”

**慢着，民浩是吃醋了？**

“我——不，”托马斯爆出窘迫的笑声。傻客在上，他喜欢的不是 **纽特** 好吗。“我——我其实喜欢的是别人。”

“那么是谁？”亚洲人微微拧眉问。

“我——啊，”年少的行者靠在柜子的边上——远离民浩。“他在——呃——在这里。”

“我知道，傻帽——你又不记得迷宫以外的东西好吗？”

这是个问句。

“不是，你这傻瓜！”托马斯暴喝，“在这个 **柜子** 里。”

“噢？”民浩问，然后幡然醒悟。“ **噢。** ”

—————

柜子打开了——这一对人摔了出来。

—————

“民浩，从我身上 **下来** 。”托马斯在底下闷吼，“你这个重得要呜唔唔唔唔——！”

没问题，民浩的唇愿意在托马斯的嘴上 **吻多久就可以吻多久** 。


End file.
